User blog:SkeletronPrime873/Vicious Lair
You guys know about how you use Gumdrops on the Gummy Bee to get to Gummy Bear’s Lair? What if the Vicious Bee, where you claim the egg for 250 Stingers, you can donate a stinger to go to a new area. The Lair It’s a rectangular area just like Gummy Bear’s Lair. There is a Stinger Dispenser behind your spawn in there. In the back left corner is a Stinger token with 3 stingers. There is a Gifted Vicious Bee at the end of the area. Unlike Gifted Riley Bee, & Gifted Bucko Bee, he doesn’t require a translator to speak to (sort of like Honey Bee, but you can understand him). There is two slots which hold two new guards which would be the upgrade to Cobalt and Crimson Guard. In front of the Gifted Vicious Bee is a Night Bell token. The Stinger Dispenser: Similar to the Glue Dispenser and the Royal Jelly Dispenser, it has a 22 hour cooldown. It is like the Glue and Coconut Dispenser in which you need to upgrade a badge for more Stingers. In this case, the badge is the Battle Badge. You’d need Battle Badge Ace to get in this area in the first place. Battle Badge Ace, Master, and Grandmaster give 1, 2, & 3 Stingers respectively. The Stinger Dispenser also has a chance to spawn a Vicious Bee in a field. The chances are as follows: *Battle Badge Ace: 4.99% Vicious; 0.01% Gifted Vicious *Battle Badge Master: 9.90% Vicious; 0.1% Gifted Vicious *Battle Badge Grandmaster: 14% Vicious; 1% Gifted Vicious There is also a chance of you being able to obtain a Night Bell from it. It goes as follows: *Battle Badge Ace: 5% chance of Night Bell *Battle Badge Master: 10% chance of Night Bell *Battle Badge Grandmaster: 15% chance of Night Bell The Guards: There are two guards purchasable in this area, similar in the manner of Gummy Bear’s Lair. The first one is called the Rage Guard and the second is the Vicious Guard. Rage Guard: Costs: *50,000,000,000 Honey *1,000 Glitters *500 Stingers *10 Night Bells *1 Gifted Stinger Stats: *+500,000 Capacity *+5% Capacity *+50% Pollen *+10% Bomb Pollen *+3 Bee Attack Power *+15% Defense *+15% Critical Chance *Passive Ability: Focus Pulser (Requires Crimson Guard) *Passive Ability: Rage Boost **Rage Boost: Every 30th Rage Token collected activates a short 10 second boost of +3 Bee Attack. Appearance: It is a white guard with black spikes coming out of it. It has a black outline on where it rests on your shoulder. Vicious Guard: Costs: *50,000,000,000 Honey *1,000 Glitters *500 Stingers *10 Night Bells *1 Gifted Stinger Stats: *+500,000 Capacity *+5% Capacity *+50% Pollen *+10% Bomb Pollen *+3 Bee Attack Power *+15% Defense *+150% Critical Power *Passive Ability: Haste Pulser (Requires Cobalt Guard) *Passive Ability: Damage Boost **Damage Boost: Every 10th Impale Token collected activates a short 10 second boost of +25% Bee Attack. Appearance: It is a black guard with white spikes coming out of it. It has a white outline on where it rests on your shoulder. Gifted Vicious Bee: All his quests give x1 Vicious Power each for a total of x10 Vicious Power, similar to Polar Power and Science Enhancement. Vicious Power grants +2% Bee Attack and +2% Bond from Battle. Initial Dialogue ”Have we met before?” ”I think I was in the Pepper Patch Field or somewhere then someone who looked like you came.” ”It wasn’t long before I attacked them.” ”My cousin said he attacked three people in the Mountain Top Field try to bust a Moon Sprout.” ”Anyway, I’m guessing your here for those guards.” ”You’ll need these special guys: Gifted Stingers.” “Well, when you’re ready to earn one of these, come back and talk to me.” Quest 1/10: Tons of Charms Before Quest Dialogue: ”Those Moon Charms are really useful. You can craft amulets, make glitter, feed your bees, or mutate them.” “I’m gonna need a couple of those if you want a Gifted Stinger.” ”This first quest shouldn’t be too hard.” ”You’ll probably be back before I know it.” Quest Requirements: *Collect 1,000 Moon Charm Tokens. *Plant 5 Moon Sprouts. During Quest Dialogue: “Even though nighttime only lasts for a couple of minutes, so much goes on within that time.” ”People rush up to the Night Memory Match, others chase the Fireflies, and some try popping the Moon Sprouts.” After Quest Dialogue: “Well, seems like you’re already back.” “You got it all done in one night I suppose?” “It shouldn’t have taken you more than one...” “Anyway, here’s your reward.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *20,000,000 Honey *10 Stingers *5 Enzymes *5 Oils *20 Royal Jellies Quest 2/10: Flying after Fireflies Before Quest Dialogue: “Don't tell me you thought I would’ve gave you those Gifted Stingers after that one quest.” ”As if I’ll make it that easy for you.” ”This next quest is based on Fireflies.” ”A couple times I’ve heard of them giving people Glitters and Star Jellies.” ”I would like to get a couple more Glitters if you wouldn’t mind.” (Yawns) ”This should be another easy quest.” Quest Requirements: *Collect 150 Tokens from Fireflies. *Collect 1 Glitter Token. During Quest Dialogue: “Nighttime is probably what you’re waiting for.” ”That’s why you came to talk to me, I guess.” After Quest Dialogue: ”Splendid!” ”That probably took a while, but other than that it was kind of easy.” ”Here’s your rewards for your patience and time consumption in doing this quest.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *40,000,000 Honey *5 Stingers *3 Red Extracts *3 Blue Extracts *250 Sunflower Seeds Quest 3/10: Mind Games Before Quest Dialogue: “At nighttime, your Moon Amulet lights up new paths for you. One to the Diamond Mask, the other to Bubble Bee Man.” ”On the other side of Bubble Bee Man is that Night Memory Match.” ”That’s an easy way to get Stingers and there is a chance for Night Bells or even Star Treats in it.” ”After saying this, you should know what this quest is about.” (Starts a free Night Memory Match) Quest Requirements: *Match 20 Pairs in Night Memory Match. *Get 100 Moon Charms from Night Memory Match. During Quest Dialogue: “That eight hour cooldown is probably what’s taking you long.” After Quest Dialogue: ”Some people have strategies in making matches.” ”Others just tap randomly in hopes of getting something paired up.” “Whether or not it makes any difference, we might not ever know.” ”It’s quite amusing to see people waste 5 million honey and not make any matches.” “Here’s your rewards now.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *60,000,000 Honey *10 Stingers *5 Magic Beans *3 Micro-Converters Quest 4/10: A Vicious Hunt for Vicious Bees Before Quest Dialogue: ”These quests I’m giving you aren’t going to be just about collecting stuff.” ”Why else so you think you needed an Ace Battle Badge to get in here.” ”You have to prove you have the strength to earn these Gifted Stingers.” ”This is where you show how tough you are.” Quest Requirements: *Defeat 10 Werewolves. *Defeat 10 Vicious Bees. *Defeat 3 King Beetles During Quest Dialogue: ”What are you doing in here?” ”You should be out there fighting, not in here playing around.” After Quest Dialogue: ”You’re proving an excellent job making it this far.” ”These quests might seem easy but they’re gonna ramp up before you know it.” ”One more quest until your Gifted Stinger.” Quest Rewards: *x1 Vicious Power *80,000,000 Honey *15 Stingers *5 Tropical Drinks *5 Glitters *1 Night Bell Quest 5/10: The First Gifted Stinger Before Quest Dialogue: ”Alright, listen up.” ”You’re about ready for the first Gifted Stinger I guess.” ”You’re gonna have to do some battling before you can get it though.” ”This quest also has some requirements you probably have already though.” Quest Requirements: *Defeat 20 Werewolves. *Defeat 10 Wild Windy Bees. *Defeat 10 Vicious Bees. *Defeat 3 King Beetles. *Defeat 2 Tunnel Bears. *Defeat 1 Coconut Crab. *Defeat 5 enemies with Coconuts. *Obtain a King Beetle Amulet. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Supreme Ant Amulet. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Bronze Stick Bug Amulet or higher. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Bronze Shell Amulet. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Gifted Vicious Bee. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) During Quest Dialogue: “So how's the quest going along?” ”None of those other Vicious Bees are giving you any trouble, are they?” “It might be weird for me to tell you to fight other Vicious Bees.” ”But some of them get kind of annoying, so I don’t mind.” After Quest Dialogue: “Welp, I guess you proved yourself worthy.” “Here’s your first Gifted Stinger.” ”…” ”…” ”Remember, you need another one to get the other guard.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *100,000,000 Honey *25 Stingers *1 Rage Bee Jelly *1 Diamond Egg *15 Jelly Beans *3 Box-O-Frogs *1 Gifted Stinger Quest 6/10: Getting Tougher Before Quest Dialogue: ”You may have proved yourself for one Gifted Stinger.” ”But you still need this other one to craft the other guard.” ”Well this is where things are getting tougher.” Quest Requirements: *Collect 1,111 Rage Tokens. *Collect 555 Focus Tokens. *Collect 333 Impale Tokens. *Collect 111 Melody Tokens. *Collect 111 Honey Tokens from Impale Tokens. *Use 55 Stingers. *Defeat 33 Mantises. *Defeat 22 Scorpions. *Defeat 11 Werewolves. *Defeat 11 Vicious Bees *Defeat 22 Wild Windy Bees. *Defeat 3 Coconut Crabs. *Defeat 1 Stump Snail. *Obtain a Silver Shell Amulet. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) During Quest Dialogue: “This quest seems to have gotten harder, hasn’t it?” ”If not, then you’ll see how much harder they get.” ”If you’re a grinder, then probably you won’t.” After Quest Dialogue: ”When you first started my quests, you didn’t think it would just be about collecting little things, did you?” ”If you didn’t, then I’m impressed.” ”Four more quests to go until your second Gifted Stinger.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *10,000,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *100 Moon Charms *2 Night Bells *50 Royal Jellies *1 Lion Bee Jelly Quest 7/10: Gifted Engagement Before Quest Dialogue: "These quests where you fight some Vicious Bees are kind of easy.” ”How about we step it up a notch.” ”Instead of normal Vicious Bees, they’re gifted ones?” ”They’re a lot tougher than the average Vicious Bee.” ”I, myself being one, rose to the top of them with my power.” “I’m pretty sure you’ve encountered at least one before.” Quest Requirements: *Defeat 5 Gifted Vicious Bees. *Defeat 4 Coconut Crabs. *Defeat 10 Werewolves. *Defeat 500 Rhino Beetles. *Defeat 400 Ladybugs. *Defeat 20 Spiders. *Defeat 100 Stick Nymphs *Obtain a Master Battle Badge. (If you have one or higher, this is automatically completed) During Quest Dialogue: “You’d think a Gifted Stinger would drop off of the Gifted Vicious Bees you fought.” After Quest Dialogue: ”I’m impressed.” ”Honestly, I thought you would’ve died and never came back.” ”Most people would’ve done that at the fourth quest I handed out due to all the enemies being fought.” ”Three more quests to go for your second Gifted Stinger.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *20,000,000,000 Honey *75 Stingers *20 Glitters *3 Star Jellies *3 Night Bells *500 Royal Jellies Quest 8/10: Soporific Snails Before Quest Dialogue: ”Some of these quests seem to be stalling you for a while.” “The important thing is you didn’t give up.” “Most others wouldn’t have made it this far.” “This next quest might take you like a week to complete.” “…” “…” “Welp, see you a week from now.” Quest Requirements: *Defeat 3 Stump Snails. *Defeat 5 Coconut Crabs. *Defeat 1,500 Ants *Craft 50 Moon Charms. *Craft 20 Glitters. *Obtain a Gold Shell Amulet. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) During Quest Dialogue: ”Still not done?” ”Well, I mean, it’ll take a week at least.” After Quest Dialogue: “Took you long enough.” ”I thought you left or something.” ”I’m just kidding…” “Two more quests until your second Gifted Stinger!” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *30,000,000,000 Honey *100 Stingers *250 Moon Charms *5 Star Jellies *3 Night Bells *25 Enzymes *25 Oils *500 Royal Jellies Quest 9/10: Atrocious Aphids Before Quest Dialogue: ”Man.” ”Other than taking a lot of time, these quests seem to be quite easy for you.” ”I’ve got something quite challenging for this quest though.” (Starts Night Memory Match with a Night Bell pair) Quest Requirements: *Defeat 10 Aphids. (Any type.) *Defeat 1 Rage Aphid. *Defeat 1 Armored Aphid. *Defeat 1 Diamond Aphid. *Match 3 Night Bell Pairs in Night Memory Match. *Obtain a Diamond Shell Amulet. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Gold Stick Bug Amulet. (If you have one or higher, this quest is automatically completed for you.) During Quest Dialogue: ”Aphids are quite rare to find, I guess.” ”If you run around from field to field, searching leaves, you should find one or two within some time.” After Quest Dialogue: “Those Aphids were probably tough to find.” ”Once you find them though, you knocked ‘em on the head real hard.” “Those little suckers can be hard to find.” ”With enough luck, anyone could’ve done this quest a lot faster than the last.” ”One more quest for that Gifted Stinger!” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *40,000,000,000 Honey *150 Stingers *25 Glitters *3 Night Bells *5 Star Jellies *1,000 Bitterberries *100 Neonberries Quest 10/10: The Second Gifted Stinger Before Quest Dialogue: ”Well, you’ve come so far.” ”I remember when you first came in, I thought you were one of those noobs who wants everything for free.” ”But then you showed me your potential.” ”Now you need to do this last set of things before you can get the Gifted Stinger.” ”This is probably one of the hardest quests you’ll ever do.” ”Good luck.” Quest Requirements: *Defeat 100 Scorpions. *Defeat 100 Mantises. *Defeat 25 Werewolves. *Defeat 25 Wild Windy Bees. *Defeat 20 Vicious Bees. *Defeat 15 Aphids. (Any type). *Defeat 12 King Beetles. *Defeat 9 Coconut Crabs. *Defeat 6 Tunnel Bears. *Defeat 3 Stump Snails. *Obtain a Grandmaster Battle Badge. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Supreme Shell Amulet. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Obtain a Diamond Stick Bug Amulet. (If you have one, this quest is automatically completed for you.) *Defeat Coconut Crab in under a minute. (If you already have, this quest is automatically completed for you.) During Quest Dialogue: ”Having trouble?” ”This quest is a tough one.” ”You’ll pull through it.” After Quest Dialogue: ”Well, mark my words.” ”I didn’t think anyone would complete these quests and get here.” “Well maybe others would’ve completed the first few.” ”Welp, you’ve earned it.” ”You have my respect.” ”Here’s your Gifted Stinger.” Quest Rewards: *1x Vicious Power *50,000,000,000 Honey *250 Stingers *50 Glitters *5 Night Bells *10 Star Jellies *100 Enzymes *100 Oils *300 Glues *250 Red Extracts *250 Blue Extracts *150 Tropical Drinks *100,000 Treats *3 Atomic Treats *1 Marshmallow Bee *1 Gifted Stinger After Main Questline: Dialogue: "You're still here?" "Well I guess you're looking for a quest from me." "Hmm…" "I'll give you some extra repeated quests I guess." Before Quests: "Looking for something to do?" "Take care of this for me then." "You'll get a nice reward after." After Completing Quest: "Nice one." "Come back to me when you want another quest." Repeatable Quests The following quests will be given randomly and repeat continuously. Snail Smashing: Requirements: *Collect 1,000,000,000 Pollen from the Stump Field *Defeat 2 Stump Snails During Quest Dialogue: "Imagine if Ol' Stumpy was super fast." "He'd be zooming so fast that you couldn't attack him!" "Zooming away and we wouldn't have to deal with him interrupting us when grinding on that field." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *10 Glues *10 Enzymes *10 Oils *100 Gumdrops Crab Clonking: Requirements: *Collect 1,000,000,000 Pollen from the Coconut Field *Defeat 4 Coconut Crabs *Catch 250 Falling Coconuts During Quest Dialogue: "Coconut Crab is so annoying, clonking those coconuts around." "I wish Spirit Bear would've checked those coconut crates." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *50 Coconuts *25 Tropical Drinks Stick-y Situation: Requirements: *Defeat Stick Bug 15 Times *Defeat 1,000 Stick Nymphs *Collect 100 Tokens from Stick Bug *Collect 1,000 Tokens from Stick Nymphs During Quest Dialogue: "Stick Bug is one of the toughest guys I know." "No matter how many times you beat him, he just gets stronger and stronger." "I wonder where he gets the Stick Nymphs from though. Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *50 Tickets *5 Star Jellies *100 Royal Jellies Ant Attack: Requirements: *Defeat 1,000 Ants (Any type) *Defeat 250 Fire Ants *Defeat 250 Flying Ants *Defeat 100 Army Ants *Defeat 25 Giant Ants During Quest Dialogue: "The only main problem with the Ant Challenge is that lawnmower that you can't defeat." "I'd sure love to take that thing down one day…" Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *3 Ant Passes *10 Jellybeans *3 Micro-Converters Windy Whack: Requirements: *Defeat 20 Wild Windy Bees *Collect 100 Tokens from Wild Windy Bee During Quest Dialogue: "Wild Windy Bees are very strong when it comes to high-level ones." "It's quite amusing when one gets swept away to a completly different area." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *3 Cloud Vials *500 Treats Violent Vicious's: Requirements: *Defeat 15 Vicious Bees *Defeat 1 Gifted Vicious Bee *Collect Daily Vicious Bee Bonus 2 Times *Use the Stinger Dispenser 3 Times During Quest Dialogue "Still haven't got another Gifted Stinger from another one of those Gifted Vicious Bees?" "Once you defeat them, they probably just grab 'em all and leave." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *100 Stingers *10 Tickets Red-N-Blue: Requirements: *Collect 2,500,000 Blue Pollen from the Clover Field *Collect 2,500,000 Red Pollen from the Clover Field *Collect 25,000,000 Blue Pollen from the Cactus Field *Collect 25,000,000 Red Pollen from the Cactus Field *Collect 250,000,000 Blue Pollen from the Mountain Top Field *Collect 250,000,000 Red Pollen from the Mountian Top Field *Defeat 25 Mantises *Defeat 25 Scorpions *Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles *Defeat 100 Lady Bugs *Defeat 50 Flying Ants *Defeat 50 Fire Ants During Quest Dialogue: "Which do you prefer, red or blue?" "I personally prefer white, despite being a blue bee." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *10 Red Extracts *10 Blue Extracts *25,000 Treats *1,000 Strawberries *1,000 Blueberries Whacky Werewolves: Requirements: *Defeat 10 Werewolves *Defeat 20 Cave Monsters During Quest Dialogue: "Imagine if those werewolves spawned every ten seconds." "No doubt, there'd be a lot of players just standing over there" Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *20 Tickets *500 Sunflower Seeds Angry Aphids: Requirements: *Defeat 3 Aphids During Quest Dialogue: "How do aphids even hide in the flowers?" "You'd think you could see their antennae or something, but they're completely hidden." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *10 Magic Beans Bug Bashing: Requirements: *Defeat 100 Ladybugs *Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles *Defeat 15 Scorpions *Defeat 15 Mantises *Defeat 100 Ants (Any type) *Defeat 2 King Beetles *Defeat 1 Aphid During Quest Dialogue: "Quite a lot of bugs on the mountain." "Some of them grow absurdly large." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *15 Glitters *3 Star Jellies Bee Busting Requirements: *Defeat 10 Wild Windy Bees *Defeat 10 Vicious Bees During Quest Dialogue: "Imagine if there was a rogue version of every bee." "That would be annoying." "You stroll into a field casually to do some grinding." "Then… BAM!" "You're getting attack by a Lion Bee, 2 Music Bees, and whatever else." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *75 Stingers *1 Cloud Vial *20 Tickets Monster Mashing: Requirements: *Defeat 4 King Beetles *Defeat 3 Tunnel Bears *Defeat 2 Coconut Crabs *Defeat 1 Stump Snail During Quest Dialogue: "These are some of the hardest enemies in the game." "There clearly no match for you of course." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *100 Stingers *100 Tickets *1,000 Royal Jellies Spider Sprawl (First appearance is 25th quest, then random) Requirements: *Collect 500,000,000 White Pollen from Spider Field *Collect 1 Red Pollen from Spider Field (Before talking to him about it, only shows once, disappears after talking to him) *Defeat 15 Spiders During Quest Dialogue (First time): "Spiders shouldn't be a problem." "What? A problem with collecting pollen?" "That should be easy." "Red pollen?" "Oh, I see the mistake." "There you go." During Quest Dialogue (After first time): "Spiders shouldn't be a problem." "Neither should the pollen collecting." "Hopefully that pollen glitch doesn't show up again." Rewards: *50,000,000 Honey *50 Stingers *20 Tickets *5 Glues Category:Blog posts